Who To Choose
by beccaransome99
Summary: She's new. Fred's her best friend. Draco is the mysterious enemy. Will she choose between the two? Will she cope with finding out who her REAL parents are?
1. Chapter 1

_**Who to Choose? - Chapter One**_

This was it. Today was the day that Tabitha was transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Drumstrang Institute. She was glad when she moved to England with her mum. Although she had a small group of friends, Tabitha hated it there. All of the students were stuck up, cruel and disgusting. But today was her chance for a fresh start.

Tabitha got up and had her shower, letting the water wake and refresh. She got dressed into her denim shorts and guns'n'roses t-shirt. She tried to brush her hair into a bun, but after three attempts she just let it hang freely around her neck. Tabitha looked at her make up case, wondering if she should put any on. She wasn't vain, she didn't think she was beautiful, she was average. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. She was slightly tanned with freckles under her eyes. She had dimples, which she liked poking. She was 5ft 4in, and relatively thin.

Tabitha was in the middle of daydreaming when her mother yelling up the stairs brought her back to reality. Sighing, she walked down the stairs, hauling her massive trunk behind her. She had packed her trunk last night so she could check she had everything. She had to do this twice because each time she forgot something as she was rather clumsy and forgetful. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed her mother cooking breakfast for her. She breathed in deeply as the delicious smell hit her. Her mum had cooked bacon and eggs and toast points, Tabitha's favourite. Only half way through eating, Tabitha noticed her mum staring at her with tears in her eyes. She reached over and gave her mum a hug, lifting her spirits.

"Right Tabitha, we'd better be going." Emily said with a dazed look on her face.

"Okay mum, I'll grab my trunk and meet you in the car!" Tabitha replied. She ran to her trunk and pulled it into the back of her mum's car. They were on their way.

She and her mother made it to the train station in plenty of time. She grabbed her bag and frantically started to search for her ticket. She rummaged around, then looking up to see her mother holding the ticket calmly.

"I've got it you scatter brain. I kept it because I knew you would lose it!" her mother said smugly.

"No I wouldn't!" Tabitha replied stubbornly, but she was silently agreeing with her. Emily simply raised her eyebrows, gave Tabitha the ticket and began to fetch her trunk out of the car. They made their way to platform 9¾. They had been told to run at a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. When Tabitha first heard this, she thought it was crazy, but as she began to think it over, she realised the school had to be out of the way so muggles didn't stumble upon it by accident. It was a school of magic after all.

When she got to the platform, she saw the train and thought it was magnificent. "Goodbye mother, see you soon!" She said turning to her mother and gave her a hug. She then ran onto the train to get a compartment. She found one and placed her luggage in there and looked out the window. She waved to her mother and notices she looked extremely sad. She felt her heart drop until her mother blew a kiss and waved, whilst walking away. Tabitha turned back into her compartment and settled down for the ride to her new school. She was happily humming her favourite song when there was a knock on the window of her compartment. She looked up to see two tall ginger boys stood there. She was gestured for them to come in. They opened the door and came in.

"Can we sit with you, everywhere else is full?" One of the boys asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. My name's Tabitha Brown, are you guys twins?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're the Weasley Twins, I'm Fred, and he's George," Fred said, gesturing to each other in turn. Then they swapped places and said "Forge and Gred." Tabitha laughed and smiled at the twins. She liked them, they seemed nice and like a laugh. The boys sat down and they all started chatting.

"So why haven't we seen you around before? Fred asked.

"I'm new, I used to go to Drumstrang but I was an outsider because I hated it there and the people in it!" She replied.

"Really?" They looked surprised. "We like you already!" They said in unison, a huge grin appearing on the faces.

"I know this seems weird, but will you guys look out for me, seeing as I'm new and you seem like you know the place well?" Tabitha asked meekly.

"Sure, George and I will look after you, we don't mind babysitting!" Fred said, trying not to laugh at her. Tabitha was getting very embarrassed.

"Woah, your hair is turning ginger!" George yelled in shock.

"Did I not mention that I'm a metamorphmagus?" She said, acting innocent. She shook her head and her hair began to return to its normal shade of deep black.

"NO!" The twins yelled together. Tabitha laughed and sank back into her seat, slowly falling asleep on the long journey. When she awoke, she found George sat on his own staring out the window. She sat and opened her mouth to speak. Just as she was about to speak, Fred waltzed into the compartment, his arms full of sweets, chocolate and tricks.

"Alright sleeping beauty?" Fred quoted from a muggle story he remembered his mum telling him, looking at Tabitha. Ignoring his previous question, she looked at him and asked "Where did you get all of that?" gesturing towards his armful of prizes.

"I pranked Draco and his crew and nicked these!" He said laughing. George and Tabitha looked at Fred.

"I wish I could have been there!" They said in unison, then realising what happened they laughed at themselves.

"Hey, it's my job to be the twin!" Fred exclaimed, acting hurt. The train shuddered to a stop and the twins looked at Tabitha.

"We were wondering, could we call you Tabby instead of Tabitha?" They asked.

"Sure, I like Tabby, it's cute." She said, shrugging. Fred and George looked at each other knowingly and got off the train. 'What was that about?' she wondered to herself and began to get off the train. The exact moment she walked out of her compartment, a blonde boy knocked into her, knocking them both down. "Hey, watch where you're going!" she yelled. The mysterious boy stood and helped her up, without saying a word. He nodded and smiled at her, then walked off. 'That was weird!' She thought. She got off the platform and walked towards Fred and George, who were waiting for her.

"You ready?" They asked, offering her an arm each.

"Certainly." She said, taking their arms and walked towards the carriages waiting. As they rounded the final corner and Hogwarts came in to view, she stared in awe. The boys noticed her express and grinned.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" George said.

"Yeah." Tabby replied sitting back in her seat, and smiled to herself, thinking. It was right then that she knew it was going to be a great year for her.

**~fini~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tabitha stood outside the Great Hall, the doors towering above her. She pulled on her robes, trying to straighten it out. She wanted to look as neat as possible. The woman who had met her at the gates and walked her here - she said her name was Professor McGonagall - had told her to wait there and not to worry, it was going to be fine. She seemed nice.

She heard some with a loud voice talking. She used her powers to listen to what was being said.

"Welcome, back everyone. You may have been wondering why the sorting hat is here today. Well, we are lucky enough to have a student transferring from Drumstrang and I hope you will make her feel welcome!" The doors opened and Professor McGonagall ushered her in and guided her towards an old man stood next to a stool and an old looking hat.

She felt hundreds of eyes staring at her as she walked past the long wooden tables. When she reached the stool, the old man introduced himself.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. Would you mind telling everyone who you are before we get started?" he said smiling at her with a kind face. Gulping, she nodded and turned slowly and began to speak.

"Hi, my name is Tabitha Brown." She said. She heard a few people cheering at her and she focused on them. It was Fred and George. How typical of them. She glanced at them, mentally thanking them for their support. They stopped cheering and looked at her shocked when they got her message. She turned as Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded at the stool. When she sat on the stool, she felt McGonagall place the hat on her head. She paused, wondering what was going to happen, until she let out a small gasp. The hat was talking! Tabby started to listen to what the hat was saying.

"Ahh, very intelligent, full of courage and bravery. Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Not a bad mind either, there's talent, very cunning and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you? Slytherin is an obvious choice, looking at your past and heritage. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. Yes, I know exactly where to put you. GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.

The whole table erupted in cheers and Tabby made her way over to Fred and George, who made a space between them for her. They gave her a hug and clapped her on the back when she sat down.

"We knew you would be in Gryffindor!" The twins said. "But what was all that about your past and heritage?" Fred asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. My mother was in Gryffindor when she came here and she said my father was in Ravenclaw, but he cleared off when I was three!" Tabby told them, tears forming in her eyes as she remembered her father. Fred gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, you've got us now!" he said, joking around. Once again, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Now you've settled down, I'd once again like to welcome you all back, and wish you a good year. Now, let the feast begin!" he said, raising his hands. Tabby stared in awe as food appeared on the plates and a buzz of chatter filled the hall. She filled her plate and started to eat, listening to Fred and George.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, we'd like you to meet Tabitha." They said, pointing towards Tabby.

"Heya, you can call me Tabby, if you'd like." She said, getting embarrassed again.

"Hey Tabby, I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Hermione." Harry said, pointing to them in turn. Tabby looked at Ron to see him staring at her hair.

"Will. You. Stop. Staring!" Hermione said, hitting Ron with her book. "You must be a metamorphmagus, am I right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. Not many people can guess that!" Tabby said, astonished.

"Hermione's really clever!" Ron said, causing Hermione to blush. "And I'm sorry for staring at you."

"It's okay Ron, many people do." Tabby replied. They carried on chatting about what they had been doing during the holidays until Fred and George elbowed her in her sides.

"OW! What do you want?!" Tabby said, peevishly.

"Draco Malfoy is staring at you!" they said, nodding at someone over on the Slytherin table. She looked to where they were looking. It was the mysterious blonde boy from the train. From the looks on the twin's faces, she decided against telling them about meeting him already.

"What does he want?" She asked them nervously.

"Oi, Malfoy! What you staring at?" Fred yelled in his direction.

"Push off Weasel! I wasn't staring at anything, why would I look at your pathetic little table? It's full of filthy mud bloods!" Draco sneered. Tabitha slammed her hands on the table and walked fiercely over to Malfoy.

"You sending your girlfriend to do your work, Weasel? What are you gonna do?" he said, looking at Tabby with disgust.

"No one insults my friends and gets away with it!" She snarled. She knew everyone, including the teachers, was watching at this moment, to see what would happen. Tabitha began to get angry, heat and anger boiling up inside her at an alarming rate. Her hair had turned electric red by this moment. She closed her eyes to try and stop it by calming down. Draco laughed at the girl screwing up her face like an idiot. Suddenly, the giant bowl of trifle and custard flew up into the air and landing over Draco, drenching him in pudding. He stood up and looked at Tabby.

"I'll get you for this, you little mud blood, see if I don't." he sneered at her menacingly. He rushed out of the Great Hall, with a girl and two boys following, carrying his stuff. Tabby turned around to see the rest of the hall cheering and clapping at her. Even some of the teachers were smiling, but a man dresses in black robes, along with Professor McGonagall looked concerned. She saw Fred and George yelling the words "Nice one Tabbs!"

Suddenly, the whole room began to spin, and she collapsed to the floor, smacking her head on the cold stone floor. The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione crowding round her shooting worried looks at each other. Then the whole room went black.

~fini~


End file.
